Getting Detention
by sadistic princess
Summary: When Ginny gets sexually harassed by an exchange student, Draco defends his girlfriend's honor by getting detention.


**Getting Detention**

"Now, don't you look delectable today?" A raven haired boy who Ginny didn't know leered down at her when she bumped into him on her way out of the library.

She raised a brow at him and her eyes drifted down to his uniform. He was wearing a Durmstrang sweater and slacks, which explained why she didn't recognize him.

"Whatever." She muttered and pushed past him. At least, she tried to.

Once her shoulder brushed against his side, his hand grabbed her ass. She heatedly turned to him, a very colorful insult poised at the tip of her tongue, but she didn't get the chance to scream/growl/hiss it at him as he had leaned down and hungrily captured her mouth before she could. Ginny's eyes widened and suppressed the furious scream that threatened to burst out of her. She couldn't open her mouth; that would just give the intruding bastard access to it. When she felt his hand creep up to her right breast, she shoved him away with all the force she could muster. Given the fact that her mood threatened the life of any student to come within a two-inch range of her, that was a great amount of force indeed.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!!!!" Before she could whip out her wand and hex him to oblivion, Professor McGonagall just had to come and save the pathetic bastard's ass.

"Miss Weasley! What is the cause of all this commotion?"

"H-he…He sexually harassed me!!" Ginny practically yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the impassive boy. "He grabbed my ass, forced himself on me then grabbed my BOOB!" Ginny was incredibly red in the face, and the furious glint in her eyes caused the passing 2nd years to whimper and scuttle away as fast as they could.

Professor McGonagall gasped and turned to the raven haired boy. "Young man! Your appalling behavior is unacceptable here! You may not be a student of Hogwarts, but I am sure that your headmaster would not tolerate such behavior! My office at eight o'clock sharp, _or else_." McGonagall narrowed her eyes at the boy, and her stern voice could've scared the toughest of the Death Eaters. "Miss Weasley, I suggest you hurry up and go to the Gryffindor Tower. No hexing is necessary here."

"But-"

"To the Gryffindor Tower, Miss Weasley." Professor McGonagall addressed the livid redhead in the commanding tone she had.

Ginny huffed and sent the raven haired boy the most vicious glare she could produce before disobeying her professor's orders and storming to the second room to the right of the Water Nymph's portrait in the tallest tower of the east wing of the castle instead. But apparently, she didn't storm out fast enough, as her raven haired harasser was still able to whisper something to her on her way there.

"When I get out of detention, I _am_ going to get you, Ginny Weasley."

He didn't know it yet, but what he really should've said was _if_ he got out of detention.

-----------

Draco Malfoy was in a relatively good mood. He felt calm and at peace. He was sitting in his favorite chair in front of a hearty fire in his private room, reading one of his favorite books of all time. It was a Friday, meaning he had two days of relaxation ahead of him because he had gotten all his homework done earlier that day. (Yes, he is that responsible, which is why he deserves to be the Head Boy) Yes, Draco Malfoy finally got the chance to relax, and he knew he deserved it. However, the gods probably didn't agree with him, as at seven thirty sharp, the door slammed open, and nearly flew off its hinges at the force.

Standing by the door was a very red Ginny Weasley, breathing heavily and looking very scary indeed. Draco lowered his book and coolly regarded his girlfriend's (and future fiancé's – but Draco hadn't gotten around to presenting her with the twenty four carat ring in his pocket yet) current form. He didn't bother asking what was wrong with her; he knew she was going to tell him within the next ten seconds.

But she didn't.

Instead, she stopped breathing heavily, and all the color slowly drained out of her face as she crept to Draco's bed and buried herself under the emerald silk sheets.

"Ginny?"

When Ginny didn't answer, Draco put his book down and moved to stand over the lump in his sheets. It appeared to be shuddering. And sniffling.

He lay his hand on the side of the lump, finding its back, and gently stroked it. "What's wrong, Gin?"

The lump stayed silent.

Draco huffed in impatience and decided to use his power to find out what, or who, had gotten his girlfriend so worked up. He strode over to his desk, wrote a quick note for Lemons, who was the most intelligent among the house elves, and dropped it in a glass box. He muttered the destination of his note and the piece of parchment was immediately engulfed in blue flames, then a few minutes later, another note appeared in it. Draco plucked it out of the box and scanned the note. When he saw the words 'sexually' and 'harassed', he decided to read it over again.

_Miss Weasley was sexually harassed in the hallway by a Durmstrang student, sir. Professor McGonagall gave him detention, but Mister Aragorn Spinster, the attacker, told Miss that he would get her once he got out of detention._

The note crumpled pitifully in his hand, and his eyes flamed up. Who dared touch his girlfriend? He strode back to the lump in his bed and whispered soothingly that he would be back (much) later that night with dinner. He got a sniffle in reply, and his eyes hardened again. That fucking bastard had some nerve to harass his girlfriend and evoke this kind of reaction from her! Well, he was going to show him.

Twenty five minutes later found Draco Malfoy setting the Dursmtrang banners on fire. It was pretty petty, but hey. Almost immediately, Professor McGonagall flew towards him with a stern look on her face.

"Mister Malfoy! I would expect better behavior from the Head Boy! To my office immediately!"

Draco Malfoy silently put down his wand and wordlessly followed his professor through the twisting corridors of the castle, without protest. In a few minutes, they stood before the door of his Transfiguration professor's office, which opened to reveal a raven haired boy in his Durmstrang sweater, sitting in the lone desk in the middle of the room. Draco coldly regarded the boy, and within minutes, McGonagall had left them with instructions of alphabetizing the books in the shelves – without magic.

Once the door closed, it took only four strides for Draco to stand before the now standing raven haired boy (his legs were that long), and with a growl, he threw a punch at the disconcerted boy and hit him squarely on the jaw, then proceeded with beating him into a bloody pulp. No one stood a chance against Draco Malfoy when he was in a rage, and this was no exception. Once Draco was satisfied, he stood over the bloodied boy and snarled.

"That's what you get for harassing _my_ girlfriend."

He knew he was going to get another detention (and maybe even get expelled) for beating up a student so mercilessly so he decided to mutter a few spells to clean up the boy's wounds but not take away the pain (dark magic had its benefits after all), before turning his back on him and taking out a silk monogrammed handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his hands, and proceed to the shelves to start alphabetizing.

Oh, things he did for love.

----------

**That was pretty short now, wasn't it? This story was actually inspired by an episode in Veronica Mars, where Logan got himself imprisoned so he could beat up the guy who tried to rape Veronica. I found it incredibly sweet, and thought that a similar scenario would be perfect with our favorite couple. You know, because Draco's so protective and loving (in his own way) and Ginny's so hot and feisty that she can't help but attract the attention. Haha.**

**I hope you liked the story. Don't forget to review!:) **

**Much love,**

**Sadistic Princess**


End file.
